Natasha
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Neji mom. Please read and Review. Slight horror.


**Natasha**

Naruto:Natasha/ Inuyasha:unknown story

Okay before any body gives me any grief I don't know some of there names but i made them up.

I don't own nothing but Jason, Natasha and Natalie. There real mothers belong to Kishimoto(sp).

ages

Natasha:40

Hiashi:45

Neji:16

Hinata:15

Gaara:15

Sasuke:16

_Natasha:17_

_Natalie:16_

_Hiashi:22_

_Hizashi:22_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"HINATAAAAA!" the sound woke both the dead and the living at the Hyuuga estate ."what! "the reply was tired yet angry ."Get up and make me breakfast" said Neji as he strolled into her room. _

_"What?"(Hinata)_

_"You heard me."(Neji)_

_"I must not have heard right 'cuase i could have sworn you told me to fix yo breakfast."(Hinata)_

_"No you heard right now get up and do it."(Neji)_

_"Make your own breakfast."(Hinata)_

_"I don't know how to make omelets."(Neji)_

_"'The hell you want a omelet for?!"(Hinata)_

_"Cause I like omelets"_

_"Well you better start liking cereal."(Hinata)_

_"Lord Hiashi said that while everyone was gone you cook the food."(Neji)_

_"Tell mom to cook it."(Hinata)_

_"Mom's asleep"(Neji)_

_"So am I!"(Hinata)_

_"......."(Neji)_

_"......"(Hinata)_

Natasha sighed; silence meant that Hinata and Neji would start fighting. She smiled when she heard Hinata call her mother.' just like old times. 'She heard what sounded like they were rolling/falling down the stairs. She layed back in bed knowing she wouldn't have to get up 'til they got to the Kitchen and they had to past the living room first. "Some times I wonder what would have happened if they never would have brought me back. They'd probably kill themselves. It seemed like yesterday.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_3 weeks ago_

"Sasuke STOP" Hinata yelled running from Sasuke who was trying tickle her. Gaara and Neji had been sitting on the couch motionless reading some book about Conceptual Physics. "Aaaah!"Hinata exclaimed as Sasuke tackled her and said in a Freddy Kruger voice "You're my child NOW AND FOREVER! Muahahhaha!"

"Ahahahahhaha!"(Hinata)

"Will you two just shut up!" yelled Neji.

"Well." they said in snobby teenage girl voices. Gaara stood up." What's wrong Gaara?" said Sasuke.

"I think it would please everyone if we took a trip," Before Saskue said anything he answered his question "To America" Sasuke and Hinata jumped so high they hit there heads on the ceiling."Ow" they both said. "That's a great idea Gaara" Hinata tried to hug Gaara but an evil glare made her back up. Sasuke walked around the couch and said "But Neji can't come" Hinata explained "We won't go to the ghetto this time" "Oh ok." Sasuke pointed agin "But were spending Gaara's money"

"Why do we have to spend my money!?"(Gaara)

"Cause you got the most money."(Sasuke)

"What! Hinata get's 1,453,400$ a year and she already sitting on 57,000,000$!"(Gaara)

"Yeah, but I need mine, you got nothing to spend yours on. !-! How do you know ho much money i have?!"Hinata piped in.

"I manage your account remember? Anyway, fine"Gaara sighed.

So they used Gaara's money to buy private plane (yes I mean plane) and Hinata and Sasuke were dancing/singing to "Wait a minute by Timbaland and the PCD."Are you sure this was a good idea?" asked Neji putting down his book and turning to Gaara.

"Yeah I'm sure Hinata and Sasuke will probably spend all my money in a shopping frenzy but they'll be out of our hair for the whole time we're here."

"So we can have our alone time." Neji stared happily into space "Peace, Quiet (sp), and No Sasuke. I bet you wish Jason had come huh?"

"Oh Jason will be here."(Gaara)

"What do you mean"(Neji)

"He said he'd meet me there."(Gaara)

"Oh." Neji wasn't surprised seeing as how Jason always managed to appear when no one but Gaara expected him.

So they made it to America, and sure enough the first thing Hinata and Sasuke did was go shopping. Jason greeted Gaara and Neji and suggested they go to a spa. "To relieve Neji tension." he said. "I don't have tension!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am gonna look so cute in this!" Hinata squealed as she held up a 'short' black dress and some Applebottom jeanes.(imagine them in any store you like)Sasuke stood there looking like a fashion expert then he spoke the accent "It's aiight.(I spelled it right)But how about this one" he held up a 'short' silky white launsure(I don't know how to spell it but it sounds like lawn-zur-rae) nightgown and long white robe to match it then said "This way you could be sexy and seductive without even trying and if ya dad comes around you can cover it up." Hinata laughed.

"Aren't you glad to have a friend whose passion is fashion?" Sasuke said looking incredibly full of himself.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if were you." said a woman standing not too far from had her back turned away from them picking at some purses. She was wearing a black hat with a tank top and a skirt followed by her black heels.(she wore all black)She had long brown hair in a low pony tail. She turned around about to explain when she saw Hinata and gasped "Hinata?"

"T-T Natasha? Is that really you?"

"Naw it's my twin, Nashaea." Hinata laughed and embraced her aunt. "Wait a minute, wait a minute" said Sasuke "Now I don't mean to interrupt your love fest but ' who the what now?!"

"This is Neji's mom."

"What?!" Sasuke pulled out his cell phone "We gotta call Neji."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji, Jason, and Gaara were all at the Hot Springs. They'd just got out the hot tub and were getting massages( line them up any way you want)"Aaaaah, No Sasuke" said Neji looking dreamily into space. Neji's phone started to ring, he looked at it and cursed. Gaara looked up and said "Sasuke?" "Yep you take it" he tossed the phone to Jason. "Yo......Okay" he hung made an attempt to slide towards him "What he say?"

"Yo momma"(Jason)

"Screw him!"(Neji)

"Not that!"(Jason)

"What about her."(Neji)

"She's with Hinata and them."(Jason)

" Please my mom's been missing since my dad died. It's probably one of Sasuke's jokes."(Neji)

"Never hurt to look."(Jason)

So after that everyone rushed to the airport. Neji leaped into his mother arms. "Momie!" He completely forgot that the others were there and silently laughing at him. "Let's get on freaking plane!." He yelled angrily.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Back at the House_

.All the Branch members were glad to see Natasha. And some Main branch members, including Hinabi, were happy to see her. Everyone was happy...everyone 'except' the two who should have Hiashi and dad. His father didn't like her because she never followed his rules, just like her late sister(Hinata's mom.).He couldn't stand her or the thought that Hinata would turn out like her. He wasn't worried about Hinabi. She never got that much time with her so he wasn't worried. Hiashi didn't like how reckless she was. She could kill somebody the way she never followed the rules.

"Hiashi." the cold tone brought him back to looked up to see Natasha.

Natasha knew that Hiashi never liked fact he always had it out for her since they met all those years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Natasha and Natalie(Hinata's mom)were on there way to a house party with there two friends, Yoshiro(Gaara's mom don't know her name either.)and Makoto(Is that how you spell Sasuke's mom's name?)When they ran into Hizashi and Hiashi._

_"Heello." said Hizashi as he tipped his black hat to Natasha who blushed. Hiashi was silently flirting with Natalie. "Well." said Makoto with a look that said 'Get you one girl!' "Me and Yoshiro gone head up to the party. "she dragged Yoshiro off with her who was mumbling something about twins. "So where you boys heading?" said Natasha trying avoid Hizashi's eyes so she looked at Hiashi who gave her a distasteful look._

_"No where. So what's this about a party, can we come?" he said with a smile. Natasha blushed so hard she had to turn around. "Why the hell not," Natalie piped in, not even the least fazed by Hiashi's creepy stare, she being the reckless girl she was, saw it as a challenge. ",but you gotta pay to get in." "It's whatever."(Hiashi)_

_**End Flashback**_

"Aint seen you in a long time."(Hiashi)

"Not long enough, that old man of yours is still living."(Natasha)

Hiashi looked around to make sure no one was there and said "Cut the Bull, 'Nat', why are you here. "Natasha smiled at the fact her pressence was driving him crazy. "For Hinata and Neji of course."

"Their both doing fine."(Hiashi)

"Not from what Hinata tells me. "she raised her eyebrow. A servant came and said "Lord Hiashi there is phone call for you."

"Probably the Grim Reaper asking for his bath robe back."(Natasha)

Hiashi growled as he left with his phone. She went into the living room where Hinata and friends were sitting. "Well" said Sasuke. "Well what?"(Natasha)

"Why'd you leave in the first place!?"(Hinata)

Natasha sighed at being forced to remember.

_**Notha Flashback**_

"WHAT? "screamed were in the meeting was just notified that Hizashi was gonna die in place of Hiashi. "HELL NO!I won't allow it!" Hizashi stood up and grabbed his wife's hands." You must It's for the clan, they need Hiashi."

"FUCK THE CLAN 'AND' HIASHI!"

The others in the room gasped.

"You must understand."

"I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!"

Hizashi brought Natasha out of the meeting room and into their bed room and closed the door. "Why" she began to cry" Why are you doing this to me. First Noen then Haruhi and now you ?"she buried her face in her hands. "Natasha." he tried to touch her but she slapped his hand and looked at him. "They don't even care about you. 'Just another branch member'." she imitated a main branch member in nasty snobby tone. "I know. "he lowered his head.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"'Cause ,unlike 'you' I care about this clan."

"What?"

"You don't understand because your not a Hyuuga."

"What are you saying?"

"Hiashi was right."

"What? What did that FUCKER say about me!?"

Hizashi turned around and opened the door "I'm sorry to leave you like this." "No,i'm sorry to leave 'you' like this." She walked past him and out the front door and never came back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Who's Noen and Haruhi?"(Sasuke)

"My siblings."(Neji)

"(gasp)(fake sadness)Neji! You've been cheating on me with other siblings!"(Hinata)

"They're dead."(Neji)

"So!"(Hinata)

"So how can I can i cheat on you?!"(Neji)

"I bet you talk to them every night and see them in your dreams."(Hinata)

"No i do not! Your the only person i dream about."(Neji)

"Oh, Neji." (Hinata)

They both went into a LeexGai else was looking creeped out. Natasha spoke up. "Ya'll must of forgot we was here." They both ignored her and started to make out like mad. Gaara piped in after two minutes of staring "Well seeing these two, i just remembered that me a Sasuke both have boyfriends that need the same kind of attention. It was nice meeting you Miss Hyuuga." He respectfully bowed and walked towards the door. Sasuke followed but stopped ,remembering his manners he turned around and curtsied(is that how you spell it? curtsy?) before running after Gaara. _"Aha! I knew they were gay!" _she thought.

Unfortunately she didn't tell them that her children's and her sister's deaths were no accident, that Hizashi's death was planned by Hiashi himself.

_**Flashback**_

_Natasha was just waking up in her new home in New York when the doorbell went to the door and looked out the one was there save a small brown opened the was addressed to her, but it didn't say who it was form. 'Oh well. 'she never turned down free stuff so she picked the box up and sat down on her went in the other room for some scissors but when she came back she noticed a red liquid on the floor. She touched it and rubbed it between her fingers. 'What in the world?' she thought. She also noticed it dripping from the box and hurriedly opened eyes went wide with fear as she fell to the floor and she backed into the wall as the box tipped over. Out fell, along with a large amount of blood, Hizashi's decapitated head which rolled towards her as she shrunk into a corner. Hizashi's face was twisted in pain ,his eyes wide open staring horridly at her. After three hours, she got over it, cleaned the blood up along with his head and sat it on the table. She soon lost her sanity and began to talk to it._

_**End Flashback**_

No one else would suspect it was him. She was the only person who could tell it was his scent that was on the head and it was very faint by now. "Sooner or later the devil turns on those who he gives strength. Why? Because he's evil himself. "she said to no one as she walked upstairs to her old room.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Present**

_"Make me a sandwich!"(Neji)_

_"How about a knuckle sandwich!"(Hinata)_

_"Put some meat on it and you got a deal!"(Neji)_

_"Oh there's meat on it!"(Hinata)_

Natasha heard the rustle of silver wear and sighed once more. 'There in the kitchen, time to get up.' thought Natasha as she got out of bed and went downstairs to separate her niece and son. "That's enough you two, break it up break it up!" She smiled as she saw the position they were in.(you imagine it)"If your gonna 'fight' get a room first." The two would never admit that they had made out once to anyone other than those who saw them. They simply would avoid the topic. "Mom will you make me an omelet?"

This of course angered Hinata "Why didn't you do that in the first place!" "She know she wanna fix me breakfast." he said smiling (So full of himself)to Natasha who laughed, even more when her son was hit by a spoon." Hinata fix your brother some breakfast."(Natasha)Hinata whined, but she knew she wanted to. That way it felt as though they were a married couple. "Imma go take a shower." said Natasha as she walked out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them making out. _'Ah ,my children.'_

_No one would would ever suspect the bloody revenge that would soon destroy the clan and all it's beliefs._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There. I guess people aren't reviewing because i don't ask them to so this time REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
